Goodnight
by Damndinosaur
Summary: A girl wakes up hurt in battle field. Without a memory she continues to walk. -Nalu-


this is probs the most serious thing ur getting out of me lol sorry for the bad.

-

A sob escaped my throat, my eyes felt burnt raw from the dust and crying. My hand felt sticky with the blood that seeped openly through the bandage covering what was left of my arm, which wasn't much.  
I couldn't remember hardly anything. My name, where I was, why I was there or the sense of nostalgia it brought.  
Completely blank.

My consciousness returned and I was just limping past a piles upon piles of knocked over structures with the stench of embers and blood invading my senses, bitter salty metallic taste that wouldn't go away no matter how much I spit. Was there a battle? Was there someone who could really cause this much destruction.  
Something told me there was I knew them.

I continued to stumble before I came up to a decent sized boulder and plopped down behind it shielding myself from anymore potential dangers. I carefully unwrapped my bandage and surveyed the damage.  
Bloodstained to hell with sharp bits of bone stuck to the outer flesh. and it hurt. My right arm is gone. There is not anyway I can retrieve it. Not only that I felt like something else was missing. My heart banged heavily against my rib cage and my tears fell faster. My hand began to violently shake and my breath grew heavy and loud.  
save me... someone please!

No one was coming; there wasn't even anyone here, right? There had to be some kind of fight. Did the good guys win? Doesn't that mean there are still baddies left, looking for people to pick off. It's not safe here. I doubt I could pretend to be on their side regardless; was I going to die.. I try to stand up by pushing myself against the rough surface but I end up on the ground. Landing on the stump of my arm.  
White blaring pain shoots up my arm and travels throughout my body as if I had just been thrown into freezing waters. I bit hard enough on my lip for it to start spurting blood.  
I don't want to die. I can't be caught.  
"Hey, I smell her!" A distant male voice shouts.  
I shove my face into the dirt, I can't hide anymore. I'm going to die not knowing anything. Will there be anyone waiting for me?  
"LUCY!" huh?  
"LUCY ARE YOU OK?"

Lucy? Who's Lucy?  
I'm so scared and it hurts so much, I wanna go home but I don't know where it is. I hear footsteps behind me and I squeeze harder into the fetal position.  
"Oh god Lucy." A warm hand touches the center of my back and I cry out, the hand stays and I feel helpless whispers escape my parched throat.

"What's wrong are you o-"

"PLEASE DON'T HURT ME" I scream my nose pressed against the dirt. The voice that spoke to me. It felt familiar and warm and it wrapped me in peace. It felt safe... it felt like home.  
The memory is so close I feel as if I could grasp it.

"Lucy can you stand?" It asks in a quiet voice. "It's fine if you can't but Gramps is waiting for us-"

"I don't know who Lucy is." and I don't. Lucy has a familiar ring but it surely does not belong to me. There is a long silence between us and the anxiety rises from my stomach into my throat and the bitter taste of vomit is etching its way to the surface.

Choking it back I say in the strongest voice I can muster, " I don't know where I am please just leave me alone, I don't know where I am!"  
A drop hits my back. I raise my head slightly and expected rain but instead saw a raging storm of obsidian that poured down. Pink hair that was matted down to sun-kissed skin with sweat and blood. A thick jagged scar ran across his neck and his cheeks were stained with tears.

"Are you, are you crying for me?" I asked tentatively, I could feel a thick wave of heat coming from him, and the more it embraced me the safer I felt. Using my good arm I pushed myself up onto my knees, pebbles digging into my skin.

"Oh my god Lucy your arm!" He yelled gripping my right shoulder, "What happened?!"

I shoved his hand off my shoulder and tried to notice the pang of pain in my heart at his expression, my hand reached up and wiped the tears wiping blood and dust across my face.  
"I-I don't know, I came to like this, who am I? Natsu I'm so scared!" I cried.  
Wait, Natsu.  
Natsu?  
A crooked fanged smile. Warm embrace. A forehead against mine.  
I can see a sobbing pink head over a dead body. A pretty port city and a hand that reaches out to me.  
Natsu, a name that is so determined and kind.  
My heart beats loudly against my chest.  
Natsu is as warm as the fire he wields.  
How could I forget Natsu he's so important.

"Lucy do you know who I am?" I didn't notice the bags under his eyes before. A large scratch the ran from the top of his left cheek to his chin.

"You're hurt Natsu..." I mumble, a small smile stretching across my face, I'm so tired all of a sudden.

He laughs loudly, "I don't think you can say anything about hurt right now Luce." he grasps a piece of my hair and strokes it.  
The nickname makes my face go hot and my heart flutter, I bite my lip.

"Alright up ya go! We gotta get you to Wendy pronto." Natsu slides his hands under my legs and picks me up princess style.

"Hey who's Wendy? The name sounds familiar." I drop my head against his head and indulge myself in the steady beat of his heart and yawn and my eyelids begin to droop. He looks down at me with a raised eyebrow.

"You'll remember her once we get there.."  
"Do you promise Natsu?"

A pair of rough lips touch the crown of my head and tears fall down on my face.  
"Of course Lucy." He chokes out.

He continues to walk across the wasteland occasionally shaking me back into reality with words of comfort and encouragement. After a while he begins talking about Fairy Tail, the guild I'm apart of. Everyone sounded so wonderful. A beautiful strong red-head named Erza who loves sweets. A small blue cat with wings who made everyone happy. A stripper whose loyalty to his friends was never ending. People who were strong and brave and loyal and kind and loving.  
My family, Natsu says. Not my "real family" he said.

It was painful to hear about the deaths of parents you felt have never known.

"Natsu?"

"Yeah Luce?"

"I'm going to take a nap ok"

He made a choking noise in the back of his throat, "Lucy you can't you might not wake I can't lose you again"

I smiled and cupped his cheek looking straight into his misty eyes, tears bubbling up into my own eyes.  
Brushing my thumb gently across his cut I whisper,  
"I love you so much Natsu."

"Lucy I love you more than you'll ever know."

He continued to walk forward his grip on me tighter.

"Hey, do you think I'll see my mom and dad in heaven?" I whispered, trying to keep my heavy eyelids open.

"Yeah Lucy, tell them I said hi ok?"

I shifted so I was face to chest and I gave a chaste kiss right on his pulse point. His life was so precious to me, and I hoped he would treasure it forever.

"Goodnight Natsu"

"G-goodnight Lucy"

-  
yall love bad endings lol


End file.
